A conventional piezoelectric thin-film is utilized to regard as sensing device by theory of acoustic resonance, wherein quartz crystal microbalance (QCM) has been utilized extensively in the field of piezoelectric sensor. Quartz crystal microbalance technology detects a mass by change in resonant frequency of a quartz crystal. The resonant frequency of the quartz crystal drops when a sampling object is absorbed on an electrode surface of the quartz crystal. By obtaining a resonant frequency offset from the quartz crystal and quantity of the molecules from the sampling object, the quantity of the molecules absorbed by the quartz crystal is able to require. The QCM technology has good linearity and is insensitive to temperature. However, QCM technology is not compatible with IC manufacturing process. Besides, the resonant frequency offset possesses only several kHz so that the application field is limited.